


Angel

by toukicchi



Series: Eat my Shorts [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ishimaru Toranosuke and Takaakis wife are mentioned, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Takaakis wife is called Shizuka for those who didn’t read my other shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: "Hey, Taka." Takaaki sighed, "Yes hun-?" But without warning, his wife jumped at him, pushing him onto the bed, which didn’t bounce, because they are poor.
Relationships: Hagakure Hiroko/Ishimaru Takaaki
Series: Eat my Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096385
Kudos: 6





	Angel

"Hey, Taka." Takaaki sighed, "Yes hun-?" But without warning, his wife jumped at him, pushing him onto the bed, which didn’t bounce, because they are poor.

"Christ-! Hiroko! You could have gotten hurt!" He said, "And don’t call me Taka, that's my sons nickname." The former-delinquint giggled like a kid, now ontop of her husband, she looked even happier.

"Sorry 'Aki, but you were being all weird again." She moved her arms to sit on her knees, "Is me thinking rude now?" Another chuckle was earned from Hiroko, "Nah, but you just looked like you were missing something, can I know?" Takaaki blanked, "Jeez, your kid must take after you in mind-reading occult stuff or something..."

"For the last time Aki, It's not occult!" Takaaki shifted, sitting on his knees to match her (if only she weren't so tall...), Hiroko puffed her cheeks, missing the power she got from... well, topping him.

"Tell me, though!" She *finally* continued, "Fine, just don’t get pissed..." He grumbled, *"please."* Takaaki added on, more quietly. "Well- I... sort off miss Shizuka." He averted his eyes, not wanting to admit to hide wife he missed his ex. 

"Isn't she dead?" 10 seconds of silence passed, "Sorry, I need to work on my filter, huh?", "I don’t miss her like that, I just... I miss all the touches she gave me back when we were at school, before everything," He said. "Before my dad-" Hiroko shushed him loudly, "Ya don’t have to talk about him right now, I get it."

Hiroko reached out a hand towards the former cop, earning a flinch, "H-Hiroko don’t- do that... jesus christ..." Hiroko tilted her head, "Why not?" Takaaki sometimes forgets she still has child like curiousity. "I don’t like to be touched." He stated firmly, "Why?" She asked back, just as firm.

"Because." "Because why?" She moved closer, "I don’t know." "It'll be fine." She moved closer, "Get away from me-!" "I'm not gonna hurt ya..." Takaaki was backed into the corner of his bed, She moved closer. "Shizuka please-"

Warm hands, too hot but they're not going down. Takaaki whimpered before realising they were Hirokos, on his cheeks.

He did not want to be kissed again.

"Get your hands off of me-!!!" Takaaki yelled, grabbing her wrists in an attempt to get her to leave, he didn’t want her to see him so weak, he was better than this, he was better than Shizuka. 

The hands didn’t leave, only traveling to above his ear and jaw like he was some sick dog at the vet getting pet for being good. He was being pet. And it felt good.

Muttering something unhearable, he leaned into the touch, and boy-oh-god did it feel amazing under his eye (which he closed then for obvious reasons), the back of his head, all touched like it was the last time they would see eachother. "Hiroko-" "You're crying..."

Takaaki opened his eyes, Hiroko looked... sympathetic? She wasn't dominanting him like earlier but... she definetly had power, "Did- Did i go too far?!" She removed the hands, the angelic hands as she recoiled back. 

Come back... Please...

Takaaki wanted to tell her It's okay but it seemed as if his jaw were glued shut, "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" The former cop reached for her hands, placing them back onto his face.

"Please- Hiroko- Don’t stop..." He finally let out, her soft pale hands on his dirty, sickly skin felt too good to be true, "Please...?" Hirokos expression softened, her hands now tracing Takaakis eyelids and eyebags, wiping any tears she caught.

"Please... Don’t stop, don’t stop ever." He said, "I love you." 

... 

"I love you too."


End file.
